cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Command
Red Alert Before we do anything, we need to decide if TWI comes after the Allied RA1 campaign or the Soviet one. Then we can decide if we include RA2 or not. Whatever happens, Generals is rubbish, as normal (Ok it's fun, but the story is irrelevant to CnC Wiki. In case you were wondering, the GLA structures page here is a backup because the Wikipedia one was going to be deleted). Arguments for Allied ending leading onto TWI: *Good guys normally win. *World would be messed up if Soviets won, so how would GDI exist? Arguments for Sovet Ending *Cutscene implies that Kane takes over. *Which would give him the necessary influence to make Nod a world power. *If the Soviets "won" GWWII (Red Alert 1), they wouldn't take over the world- they would just be powerful. This is different from the Allied campaign, because if the Allies won the Soviets would be completely crushed. *If the Allies won GWWII and crushed the Soviets completely, then how would Nod come to be powerful if it has no Soviet powerbase. Current Conclusions (not final - Discuss them!! I suppose I am biased slightly towards my views...that's why this is a talk page. At the moment it seems the Allied ending would lead onto Red Alert 2. I.e. Allies set up Romanov as puppet, and Nod has no power so it never comes to anything. We need to come to a conclusion so this can become an official reference page (see Template:Help_Navigation). Snow93 12:14, 12 May 2006 (UTC) Response from Dthaiger The Allies win the Great World War II, which explains how GDI was started. Remember, it was Tiberium that made Nod a world power, rather than their already having the Soviet empire. Furthermore, they really didn't even have the Soviet power, ven if the Soviets won - because with the death of Stalin the Soviet Empire would be thrown into turmoil. One interesting idea is that GDI actually isn't a result of either the Allied or the Soviet campaigns - it's a result of the Ant missions, which would then be placed after the end of the Allied campaign. Evidence for this from a continuity perspective includes: Use of both Rangers (Humvees) and Mammoth Tanks on the same side (as well as other units, I'm not exactly sure, except therewas some crossover) The fact that both the United States and Russia are considered GDI strongholds during the First Tiberium War. The interesting fact that there were gold colored units during the Ant campaign - ie, GDI colors. The fact that GDI stared out as a Black Ops group. I'm almost certain that an operation like the ant missions would be handled by a black ops unit. --Dthaiger 01:00, 13 May 2006 (UTC). Continuity From the perspective of this Wiki being inside the Command and Conquer Universe, obviously only one set of events takes place, and everything else would be speculation. Therefore, I have tried to write my articles so that as much as possible of both campaigns is written into the 'actual history,' even if I have to change certain things to make things consistent. Obviously, I can't do this with the Second Tiberium War, or the Red alert storylines, but I've tried to do this with the Firestorm Crisis, as well as The First Tiberium War. Obviously the Generals plotline needs no help. :But we're not doing Generals in Cnc Wiki, right? --Snow93 09:00, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Tiberium Dawn / Sun Please look over my First Tiberium War, and Firestorm Crisis pages that I've cooked up. I'm willing to change them if you think there's a continuity issue, especially with First Tiberium War - I was looking for a way to fit in both campaigns, because due to the in-universe nature of this Wiki, whatever doesn't occur, we never talk about. :I think having as much as possible of both campaigns is fine, but if Renegade's storyline conflicts with the Nod campaign, we go with Renegade (I think)Snow93 08:59, 13 May 2006 (UTC) How might renegade's campaign conflict with the Nod campaign? I dunno, just in case it did. Snow93 13:47, 14 May 2006 (UTC)